Better Than Mrs Malfoy
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: After breaking up with Draco, Blaise proved to be a pleasant distraction. However, she could not help but miss him. The only way she could feel better was to concentrate on one fact- she was victorious.


Written for the Pairing One Hour Challenge with Blaise/Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room. I only had an hour to write the fic and it was also inspired by How I Met Your Mother with Pansy's belief that someone always wins a break up. Of course she does not know the whole story and what is really happening with Draco.

* * *

Pansy had been in this position before. The warmth and light from the hearth flowed over her and her partner from where they reclined on the black leather lounge. Straddling the man's waist her eyes were closed as hands ran up and down her back and lips brushed against her throat. She moaned softly at the teasing tongue and leaned into the sensation.

She preferred when her eyes were closed for most of the experience. A year ago she had shut her eyes so she could forget that she was in the crowded Slytherin Common Room and could pretend that was alone with her boyfriend.

Now she had a different motivation.

Pushing off one of the hands that were starting to slide too far up her skirt, the illusion was lost and her eyelids fluttered open. Long slanting eyes gleamed in amusement as the man reluctantly shifted his hand back to her waist and returned his lips to her neck. She forced herself to smile and enjoy the sensation.

The problem was it was not so easy. She had seen the black eyes which should have been grey. She had seen the dark skin that should have been milky white. She had seen the brown hair that should have been platinum blonde.

She had seen Blaise and not Draco.

Blaise was just not the same. Draco had been the first boy she had noticed as something more than just a male. Her mother had lectured her since she was born about the importance of finding a husband, but it had just been talk until she had gazed at Draco as she returned to school for her third year and felt something flutter in her stomach.

It was another year after those feelings had emerged that their lips had connected for the first time. She still remembered that moment with all the affection inflicted by history and the sweet longing of a first kiss. Their lips had been hesitant. They had both been clumsy and unpractised, but as their lips had met she at least had felt her body explode with tingles and innocent pleasure.

Draco had been her first love and he still was. She thought it had been perfect. They had suited and complemented each other so well. She had always been by his side and been able to back him up whenever he needed it.

Until the time came when he had ceased needing her. Until his forearm had been marred by a mark and his obsession with completely a mysterious mission had made him push her away.

A Malfoy marriage would have been perfect. She would have been Mrs Malfoy and mistress of the great Malfoy Manor. She would have subsided over an army of house elves and every day she would have ordered her make up to be done to perfection so that her hard brutal features and her loathed pug nose could be ignored in light of the fineries that adorned her body.

It was not to be. She had lost her Draco and her chance.

Blaise was merely a way to fill the hole. He might not have looked like Draco, but she had thought he could have been enough to make her forget. Even now as she thought about her lost love, her hands that rested over Blaise's chest could feel the muscles that Draco did not possess and his high cheekbones were almost the same as what she admired in Draco's features. His lips felt just as pleasant and when she allowed him to get under her skirt like he often desperately wanted, she could moan just as loudly for him.

Still it was not the same. Yet she still persisted. A marriage to a Zabini whose blood line was not as pure and whose wealth was not as impressive would not have been enough for ambitious Pansy. However, she still continued the charade for one reason.

She wanted to be victorious.

Running her hands through Blaise's short hair, her eyes flicked over his shoulder to the figure in the corner.

A year ago Draco would have been in the centre of attention. He would have had a willing pretty woman on his lap who adored him and he would have controlled the court of those in Slytherin who mattered. Instead he was in a dark corner reading a letter from home for what must have been the hundredth time without anyone around.

She did not think that it was his choice to be alone. She only thought about how he was alone and how she was not.

Her hard features twisted into a smile as Blaise's hand crept under her blouse. She did not push him off. Instead she moaned softly in his ear and allowed her lips to open in such a way that made it plain what pleasure she was experiencing.

She was rewarded for her display by grey eyes taking the time to look up from what she could only assume was another letter from a mollycoddling mother. For the briefest moment, she met his gaze as she made sure to smile as she kissed Blaise's cheek without breaking eye contact with Draco. She felt triumphant. She felt like she had won and now Draco could do nothing else but accept that fact.

Except he looked away.

After only a few seconds his eyes filled with disinterest he returned to his letter.

Nothing. He felt nothing.

Her throat burned and her smile broke at the thought that slid into her mind; he did not care. She forced herself to bat it away as she pushed herself off Blaise.

"Wha- Pansy?" he muttered softly with irritation as he reached for her. She allowed him to grab her, but, instead of being tugged back down, she pulled him up so he was standing with her.

"Don't worry, darling," she murmured into his ear as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I just want to move upstairs."

Holding his hand gently she walked with him to the dormitories. She made sure she passed Draco as she looked down at where he sat. He did not return her gaze but she ignored what that really meant.

She may not be the future Mrs Malfoy, but she was not alone. She was sure that meant she had won.


End file.
